


Благодатная планета

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Ящеры никогда не видели живого космодесантника. И не ели. Но все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз...





	Благодатная планета

**Author's Note:**

> По книге Д. Эннендейла "Проклятие Пифоса"

Во влажном воздухе висели бледные радуги.  
Жизнь на этой благодатной планете громоздилась форма на форме, теснясь и буйствуя, соперничая друг с другом за каждый миллиметр. Огромные деревья налезали друг на друга, сплетаясь мускулистыми корнями, бороды мха свисали с толстых стволов, журчали ручьи и реки, тоже полные жизни, и между растительными гигантами с трудом протискивались гиганты четвероногие.  
Они шли стадом. Могучие ноги-столбы тяжело ступали на влажную почву, и стебли пружинили под ними. Спины, надежно защищенные панцирями с костными выростами, мерно колыхались, холодные глаза бесстрастно озирали местность из-под низких надбровных дуг, и длинные хвосты, снабженные костными молотами и рогами, вытянулись параллельно земле. Гигантские ящеры остановились на широком лугу.  
Пасти, полные длинных и острых зубов, приоткрылись, как по команде. Листья и стебли захрустели на этих зубах. Один из ящеров отошел и остановился чуть поодаль: он нашел округлые камни, так хорошо подходившие для заглатывания и перетирания пищи в желудке. Что-то заставило его насторожиться. В небе, где до сих пор парили только мелкие птерозавры, появился пылающий шар. Ящер несколько секунд наблюдал за ним, затем опустил голову, должно быть, решил, что это новая еда, до которой их стадо доберется во что бы то ни стало – но попозже. Когда съест все на лугу.  
Это было невозможно.  
Сколько бы ни съедали ящеры, буйная растительность быстро отрастала заново. Ветви колыхались над головами, древовидные папоротники пускали новые побеги. И стадо могло оставаться на лугу сутками, утаптывая землю, пережевывая растения и останавливаясь лишь затем, чтобы вздремнуть. Большая часть травы и деревьев в пределах досягаемости ящеров была уже ободрана, но у стада все еще оставалось чем поживиться, поэтому уходить никто не собирался.  
Внезапно один из ящеров схватил пастью ветку, на которую уже позарился его сородич – старый патриарх с желтыми зубами. Тот взбесился и яростно ударил челюстями по шее обидчика. Однако первый оказался моложе, крупнее и сильнее: его ответный укус вышел куда как сильнее, вырвав клок плотной морщинистой кожи с мясом из плеча, а удар хвостом заставил старика пошатнуться. Старик приподнялся на задних лапах и обрушился на молодого, но тот вывернулся и ударил его еще раз хвостом так, что кожа на ноге старого снова лопнула вместе с кровеносным сосудом. Обильно хлынула кровь, забрызгав траву и землю. Растения тотчас же алчно потянулись к натекающей лужице, чтобы урвать свою долю живой крови и плоти…  
Но мясная пища интересовала не только плотоядные растения. От вида крови остальные ящеры моментально возбудились. Ближайшие из них немедленно набросились на старика, и их острые зубы впились в его тело сразу во многих местах. Старик еще сопротивлялся, еще кусался и бил хвостом, рыча и нанося сородичам страшные раны, но это их лишь раззадоривало, и многие из них затевали кровавые драки уже друг с другом. Поляна наполнилась запахом крови и грохотом костей о кости – то хвосты с костными молотами били по спинам, усеянным костными наростами, грозный рев огласил холмы, почти неразличимые под гигантскими деревьями…  
Наконец старик и еще несколько ящеров упали замертво. Остальное стадо тут же сгрудилось над тушами, с жадностью выедая дымящуюся плоть из скорлупы спинных панцирей. Зубы вскрывали толстую кожу на брюхе и взламывали ребра; более сильные ящеры пировали, вырывая куски парного мяса из еще живых сородичей, более слабые, отбегая в сторонку, довольствовались потрохами, которые им удавалось вытащить из вскрытой брюшины. Кровь впитывалась в землю, и корни деревьев и трав с жадностью всасывали ее, захватывая тонкими корнями растоптанные куски мяса и кишок. На лугу, казалось, все успокоилось. За огромными телами ящеров со стороны не видно было, чем они питаются.  
Никто из стада даже не насторожился, когда к лугу подошло несколько существ, которых еще никогда не видели в этом мире. Ящеры не отличались сообразительностью, достаточной, чтобы опасаться тех, кто был в несколько раз меньше их самих, хотя пришельцы прорубали себе путь в джунглях с пугающей целеустремленностью. Существа были закованы в черные и серо-стальные доспехи и вооружены болтерами и цепными мечами, но никто из ящеров никогда не видел и не знал, что этих вещей стоит бояться.  
Пришельцам они тоже, по-видимому, сперва не внушали опасений.  
Затрещал вокс-передатчик.  
– Ауспик зафиксировал многочисленные контакты.  
– А, вот они. Это же животные.  
– Вроде гроксов, наверное. Смотрите, они пасутся.  
– Интересно, что они едят? Тут земля уже утоптана, как рокрит…  
– Они тут давно пасутся, наверное.   
– А может быть, они хищные?  
– Травоядные, – авторитетным тоном произнес один из космодесантников, одетый в черные доспехи. – Смотри, Гальба: форма голов, тел, ноги… У хищников таких не бывает.  
Его товарищ остановился и принюхался.  
Тела ящеров источали тяжелый животный запах, но после пиршества на поляне пахло кое-чем еще.  
– Нет, Птеро, – сказал второй космодесантник. – Пахнет кровью.  
Птеро ничего не успел ему ответить – стадо, как по команде, подняло головы. По их неподвижным мордам и холодным глазам ничего нельзя было понять.  
А потом они оценили новую пищу. Сравнительно многочисленную пищу. И набросились на пришельцев.  
– Но они же… – начал Птеро.  
– Им нет дела до того, кем ты их считаешь, – Гальба вскинул болтер и выстрелил в первого ящера.  
Часть стада тут же, обрадовавшись внезапному подарку, принялась рвать еще живого сородича. Ошеломленные космодесантники секунду или две, прежде чем опомниться, наблюдали, как взламываются костные щиты на его спине, как мелкие, типичные для растительноядных животных, зубы разрывают шкуру, и от павшего животного в считанные минуты остается только обглоданная туша, слабо подергивающая обрубками ног.  
Но им было не до наблюдений: остальные ящеры, которым не досталось добычи, набросились на них. Резкая команда капитана Аттика «На фланги!» заставила воинов в считанные секунды перестроиться, загоняя стадо под выстрелы. Но остановить ящеров было не так-то просто. Они двигались стремительно, и даже прямые попадания не могли свалить их сразу. Вот уже хрустнул на зубах первого из ящеров керамитовый доспех, и воин закричал, когда огромные челюсти начали его пережевывать заживо. Клочья мяса и шкур, выбитые болтерными снарядами, полетели во все стороны, ящеры оскальзывались в кровавых ошметках, но продолжали лезть вперед, мотая головами…

***  
Любопытный ящер, выживший после побоища, лениво пережевывал мясо своих сородичей. Мяса было много, куда больше, чем ему доставалось когда-либо до этого. Сейчас оно уже быстро разлагалось, распространяя ужасающий смрад, но ящера не пугали ни запах, ни жирные белые черви, кишевшие в раздувшихся гниющих тушах.  
Сейчас они доедят мертвых и отправятся за живыми. Добыча оказалась зубастой, зато какое вкусное у нее мясо, если его удается добыть. И ее будет еще много.  
Очень высоко в подернутых вечерней дымкой небесах висели новые космические корабли. Если бы ящер знал, что на планету прибыли безоружные колонисты, он бы ликовал. Впрочем, ликовать он не умел, единственные чувства, что были ему доступны, – это голод, сытость и страх. Сейчас он испытывал сытость, а страх перед болтерным огнем и цепными топорами уже забылся.  
Да и чего бояться гигантскому ящеру на этой благодатной планете?


End file.
